Shooting Stars (3C)
Shooting Stars is a catastrophe scenario for Critically Credentially Commercial Comics, on what could happen if the United States of America were to fall, and how.The author insists on having a believable and plausible scenario to intensify the message—but what also needs to be said is that the author doesn't mean this as an offense in any way to the United States' Government but more as a remark. This comic series has a conventional approach, by staying focused on one main character throughout the course of the nation-wide events.Even though it aims at a certain realism, it may not be completely accurate on a political plan, for possible vital information to understand this phenomenon is most probably classified, and that it would not fit the approach taken here. Background This comic book series had been worked upon for years under the working title Anarchy, and, through an unsuccessful series of events,Recruiting artists never worked, most people claiming to be interested having left the project, nor did the incomplete partnership with the French edition of the DC Database. has come to be included as part of Critically Credentially Commercial Comics, in a revamped way. The idea behind the comic was the author's eagerness to see what could be done upon the gimmick of the United States of America becoming a apocalyptic wasteland - a concept used in enormous amounts of works - as a sort of challenge.The objective being to create something new, thought-provoking and mildly enlightening to the reader, whilst keeping its own character. Plot In modern times, during presidential elections, a candidate rises through television shows, interviews, and all-around good publicity.Much like Donald Trump in 2016, whose campaign is exceptionally well-constructed in order to attract attention. Not only that, he also manipulates the system to go in his way. Trafficking votes is hardly possible as he doesn't have the favours of many important personalities, but he uses techniques such as lowering the complexity of his words, making people more sure of him, or identifying as Republican, said party being extremely popular,People are generally unhappy with presidents, and after a democrat candidate has done his time, they generally pick a Republican, and vice-versa. Though Republicans have been generally more popular, all in all. he will also impose himself as a strong opposition to other candidates and focusing mostly on internal policy, earning the attention of smaller southeastern states and a number of communities across the nation. The method that changed the outcome of this event was to exploit the Electoral College's faults in order to have a high chance of winning with a low amount of votes.If you want to understand how it would be possible for a presidential candidate to become president with 22% of the people's votes, I suggest you check out CGP Grey's YouTube video on the matter, called “''The Trouble With The Electoral College”. Through his very active campaign, the candidate became the new President of the United States with 51.3% of votes. In the following months, the Congress was attacked by heavily armed bandits, and soon, the Senate and House of Representatives were taken by armed forces that were either blackmailed, turned against the country, corrupted or manipulated, and the officials, such as ambassadors, trying to raise awareness of the situation were intercepted, to be imprisoned or executed.As of 2013, the US SOCOM (Special Operations Command) admitted to have special operations forces in 134 countries, and it is believed that spies cover the more developed countries. With the military being in charge of the Legislative branch of the government, a permanent state of martial law was instituted, and the Supreme Court and other Federal Courts of the United States were deserted, and most previous members committed suicide, while the others protested against the new government, naming it “a split dictatorship,” raising unrest in the states and trying to receive help from other nations. After the oppression, was to come the repression, but before the armed forces could take action, the United Nations' Security Council ordered the suspension of the United States' membership,Chapter II, Article 5 of the United Nations Charter: “''A Member of the United Nations against which preventive or enforcement action has been taken by the Security Council may be suspended from the exercise of the rights and privileges of membership by the General Assembly upon the recommendation of the Security Council. The exercise of these rights and privileges may be restored by the Security Council.” but when the rumors of assassinated ambassadors resurfaced, with leaked files as proof, the US were expelled from the UN,Chapter II, Article 6 of the United Nations Charter: “''A Member of the United Nations which has persistently violated the Principles contained in the present Charter may be expelled from the Organization by the General Assembly upon the recommendation of the Security Council.” under a violation of Chapter I, Article 2 (4) of the Charter of the United Nations,“''All Members shall refrain in their international relations from the threat or use of force against the territorial integrity or political independence of any state, or in any other manner inconsistent with the Purposes of the United Nations.” and NATO was disbanded,Hereby cancelling the members' involvement in the alliance's wars, leaving American troops exiled on the battlefield, and nations in great pain. and every diplomatic link involving the United States was severed. As such, a rebel uprising struck the country, which quickly turned into a Civil War, opposing the corrupt government in place, the government in exile and the people, who themselves aren't united.Even with its young age, the United States' people are very divided in their sense of identity, and many, especially in south-easternmost areas have a strong sentiment of nationalism. Such events could very possibly lead to a civil war. Addendum: States could not survive if seceding from the United States alone, but if all 50 states were to secede, that could change everything. At that time, Frank Fergus, a mechanic from Hardinsburg, Indiana, is doing his best to ignore the situation, as his fiancée, Clara,Those are the only few details kept from the original story. wants to do something about it. This leads to a lot of tension in their couple, with them being indecisive about what to do in this situation, when even Canada shut their frontiers to the American people.Frank and Clara serve has an image of what most people would do in this situation. Those characters are relatable in this manner, because the point is not to tell that this is fictional characters' decision when facing such a threat, but that it is the most important probability of events that would strike an average person's life if a nation-wide event such as this was to happen. One day, the couple were not too far from Louisville, but this wasn't a good moment to be in a big city.A stupid decision that is again, a metaphor of everyone's lifestyle after events like terrorist attacks on France, Belgium, Turkey, Lebanon, Nigeria and many more, which keep hitting all the time, but which are never remembered long enough for anyone to be wary of the possibility of it happening again, until it finally does, and the cycle continues. The place was teeming with people, when all of a sudden, a massive blast was heard, and soon another one would also push them violently out of their ways. Clara's neck, clavicles and occipital bone were shattered, but this was only one of many casualties of which only a few survived.There is no emphasis, or any importance given to Clara's death (at least, right now) to increase the sentiment of sonder that is littered through the work, as she is not the only person to die in these situations, and there would be, then, no reason to give her more importance than to anyone else. Frank, apart of these few survivors, stricken with newfound sonder and sorrow,The Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows: “''n. the realization that each random passerby is living a life as vivid and complex as your own—populated with their own ambitions, friends, routines, worries and inherited craziness—an epic story that continues invisibly around you like an anthill sprawling deep underground, with elaborate passageways to thousands of other lives that you’ll never know existed, in which you might appear only once, as an extra sipping coffee in the background, as a blur of traffic passing on the highway, as a lighted window at dusk.''” and had nothing more to lose, marched to his comradesThe usage of the word “comrade,” this time, isn't a direct translation from the French “camarade,” but a distinct reference to communism—“The rival of our rival”—to express that the totalitarian state in which the nation is in this universe, is the same as what it was fighting against in earlier years and nowhere near the original idea behind the United States of America. to break loose from the enemy's grip. Notes and References Category:Critically Credentially Commercial Comics Category:Comic Series Category:Created by FrenchTouch